Aircraft propeller systems, machine tool assemblies, turbo machinery, and other rotating equipment typically include a high speed rotating shaft, spindle, or other type of elongated member. These devices normally experience a certain amount of vibration caused by an imbalance in the propeller, tool, etc. The vibration, if not corrected, can cause the device to run inefficiently and ultimately fail.